My One & Only
by xdnific
Summary: Matt realizes his strong lust and desire to love and be with Jayma after seeing her less frequently for Glee shootings. They continue seeing each other secretly but carefully in hope that no one would catch them. But what happens when Adam and their close Glee family finds out? Will their friends be understanding? Will Adam be as well? [One-Shot]


**Paring: Jayma Mays &amp; Matthew Morrison.**

**Fandom: Glee, Various.**

**Chapter: One.**

_**A/N: This is a fanfic style I've never experienced in writing ever before. This is an a/u based pairing of real life people. I own nothing.**_

The rain poured heavily that evening, causing the aura of the day seem dreadful which added to the sorrow of the last set day they had shooting of Glee. Everyone seemed joyful yet obviously depressed of leaving their second home. A few of the cast had their last shooting a few days prior, such as Jayma who shot her last episode just weeks before.

Matt was one of the first in denial; he just couldn't believe the show was ending, but they had a long run with five great seasons. He remembered when the day came and Jayma, one of this best friends, had to bid all her farewells to everyone, swearing he spotted a tear or two peeking from her big eyes. "Shooting won't be the same without you," he had told her when embracing her small figure. "It already felt different when you were gone most of the season." With a pat of the back and a quick "goodbye", she was gone.

"Oh, sorry, excuse me," said a small voice, "I, uhm, wasn't looking-Matt, hi." It was Jayma, wearing her casual clothes assortment of skinny, denim jeans and a baggy shirt tied with a band at the back, her red locks put up in a messy ponytail; she was absolutely adorable.

"Jay, hey, what are you- what are you doing here?" He asked, sounding a bit too excited then he intended, and pulled her in a tight hug. Jayma blushed at the sudden contact and wrapped her arms around his well-built figure, returning the embrace.

She giggled at his excitement after pulling away, looking up at him that contrasted from her short height. "Why? Is it a crime to visit my friends on the last day of shooting?" the red head teased with a raised brow. Matt shook his head childishly, a grin spread wide on his lips, his eyes suddenly catching a glimpse at Jayma's thin lips when her tongue shot out to moisten them again.

The tension grew slowly between the two, both their eyes focused on one another's lips. It wasn't long until Jane entered the green room for a cup of coffee and broke the sudden intensity of the pair. "Hey kids, having a nice, friendly staring contest?" she joked, her focus on the coffee she was pouring. "Good seeing ya' back Jayma, Matt's been mourning."

Again, she rose a brow playfully across the table at Matt, a blush creeping up his cheeks and to his ears.

"Damn Jane, you didn't have to tell her," he played along. Of course, him mourning was slightly true. He did miss their morning routines they'd do in that very room whenever they had the same schedule and the little jokes they'd have with each other in between takes that always lightened the set's atmosphere. Not to mention her amazing personality and acting and...assets to which he had trouble avoiding much focus on it. "Stop it, Matt," he thought, "you have a girlfriend for Christ sake's! Pull yourself toge-" And then, his thoughts was interrupted when her leg had lightly brushed against his lower leg. At that moment, he realized a sudden tighten in his pants meaning one thing: an arousal.

Two scenes shot later and Matt still couldn't get his body to calm down from early that evening's small event. It seemed like he had to put his acting skills on full blast for the whole remainder of the day there in attempt to hide his actual emotions at the moment when a certain red head kept popping into his mind. Oh, the things he'd definitely love to do to her-with her.

"Snap out of it, dammit!" he silently scolded himself when he was set in the comfort of his car. His head leaned back onto the headrest of the driver's seat, his hands hovering over his face, rubbing his eyes with his palms. But no matter how hard he tried not to, all he could think about was Jayma. "God, Jayma," he murmured, his pants tightening at just the speech of her name. His mind raced with images of her which was background with the beautiful melody of her laugh. Her copper hair, wide, bambi eyes, soft, ivory skin and not to mention her ass. Oh God her ass and the way it's hugged perfectly by her Emma skirts she used to wear along with her long, beautiful, slender legs. It's all too much to process in one's mind, but before he knew it, Matt was driving towards Jayma's house without a single hesitation.

"Matt?" Jayma questioned when she opened the door just then. "What are doing here?"

"I needed to see you...really badly," Matt replied with a low tone, "Where's, uh..." He trailed, feeling a bit uncomfortable having to mention the name of the lucky man to be married to such an extraordinary woman like herself.

"Work," was her simple answer. She stepped aside to let him in which he willingly did, a hand scratching the nape of his neck out of nervousness, something that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"When's he coming back?" he asked a bit awkwardly, shifting in his standing position.

"About a week," her back was turned to him as she swiftly locked all the door locks and when she turned, his lips crashed onto hers, a hand cupping her small face while the other rested on the small of her back.

Jayma was shocked at first but willingly returned the favor, her lips moving evenly with his hungry ones that still remained passionate in it's kiss. His tongue brushed along her lips, eliciting a small moan from her and a small entrance for him, their tongues soon dancing along with each other's.

Matt lightly pushed Jayma until her back hit the door with a small thud, enclosing the very little space between; their chests were now so close that they lifted and dropped in a somewhat type of unison. Jayma's long arms slung around his neck for support when he lifted her up by her thighs, her legs wrapping tightly around his midsection just near his ever-growing arousal, a moan also eliciting from him.

Slowly and passionately, Matt placed wet kisses all along her jawline and down her neck, Jayma tilting her head to give him more skin. A bite on her neck and she was vaguely shot to reality.

"Matt, Matt, Matt," she panted so low, it just urged him further, a hand sneaking under her oversized shirt, leaving goosebumps on the soft skin as he trailed upwards, but his actions were soon ceased. "Matt," she spoke again, cupping his face, "we can't do this here. I mean, I'd want to but I..."

"You're married," she nodded. "I understand." And then he gently set her down on her feet, placing a copper strand behind her ear and kissed her temple, nose, then lips but more sweeter than the first. "But I can't stand not seeing you often."

_**This MIGHT be a one-shot, but I am unsure so...!**_


End file.
